


Golden (Vid)

by inkjunket



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Closed caption available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: Living life like it's golden.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Golden (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



On [YouTube](https://youtu.be/H3-25UXwLJE).

Music: Golden by Jill Scott


End file.
